Walt High School
by goldenshipsails
Summary: High School AU Disney villains are high schoolers. Drag is worn and sexuality is questioned. Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters belong to me, all references and characters belong to their respectful owners

First day of school:

Ursula 

She couldn't believe the day she was having, just wonderful she and her friend Cruella had just about every class together, meaning time to catch up after on the summer they'd had. While she was perfecting eyebrow technique Cruella was out visiting her family in Paris and shopped till she dropped of course. As she and Cruella walked to their next class Ursula reapplied her lipstick she always needed to look good especially for her boyfriend Triston who was part of the swim team. Her summer had been more than she'd let on.

_This summer had given them the opportunity to spend time with each other. They went to aquariums, the movies and spent the 4__th__ of July with her family and there were many trips to the pool and beach. Thinking about it made her smile, she felt like what they had was real, he adored her and she adored him. They met for the first time in the library she was looking for a book for her physics class when they'd bumped into each other reaching for the same book. Then they met again at the Metro station where he needed some extra cash to put on his SmartTrip card and then when they were at the pool and her two little brothers pushed her in. He'd caught her part of the way, she'd still gotten wet but her makeup wasn't ruined which was basically all that she cared about. As she looked up to thank him Ursula froze, his eyes were deep blue color that reminded her of the ocean and his smile said a thousand words. _

"_Umm miss?" coming back to reality Ursula blushed, she hadn't been paying attention to a word he'd said, "I'm sorry" she tried keeping her voice steady," What was that?" _

"_I asked if you were alright", as he set her down on the edge of the pool then backing off a little bit," You scared pretty loud"_

_She huffed, she was a lady she didn't scream, "I'm fine thanks for catching me"_

"_Your welcome", he looked behind her for a second then let out a snort, "seems like you got a couple handfuls to deal with"_

_Ursula turned back to see her two little brothers about to pee on a sleeping man, she let out a frustrated sigh, then put bass in her voice the way her mother did, " Restos, Desechos! Get back here Now!", and before they could run she was up and had them each in her grasp, one on her shoulder and one by the seat of his pants. Walking back she dumped them both in the pool and sat down to start where she'd left off. The rest of the was spent talking to Triston, a few dates later and here they were together._

Cruella

Sitting in her History Cruella doodled poodles, yorkies, and her absolute favorite Dalmatians, oh gosh she loved them to death, and their spots were breathtaking and gorgeous. She loved dogs to no end, she had 5 at home, there was a Chow Chow, a French bulldog, German shepherd, a black Poodle and a Irish wolfhound. She loved them all and she'd nearly died and gone to heaven when she visited her auntie Anita and Uncle Roger in Paris, the moment she stepped through the door there were dozens of Dalmatian puppies swarming her. Every day she would go out and walk them while she went shopping and sight -seeing with her cousins Horace and Jasper, who were more like bumbling older brothers. She'd taken selfies everywhere she could ten in the Louvre and at least twenty more having to do with the Eifel Tower and sent them to Ursula.

Cruella was always looking for the freshest new look and in Paris she'd seen plenty to knock the socks off her teacher in Fashion Design class. But while hanging out with her cousins Cruella had also developed a rather nasty habit of smoking pot when she felt the need to. She hasn't told Ursula yet, she wasn't sure she could, her family didn't know either, although she'd done it plenty of times after the first try with her friend Taka. The first time she'd ever tried it was with her cousins while they were out sight-seeing.

"_Guys where are we going?" Cruella had never been to this part of town and was beginning to worry, she'd never stayed out this late,"I think we should head back to the house"_

_Her cousin Horace scoffed at her, "Come on Cru don't worry so much we are just going to meet a friend 'or a minute nothing bad is going to 'appen"_

_Cruella began to pout, she didn't know who this so-called friend was but she wasn't jumping for joy to them, having been dragged out this far to meet them. As they continued their walk they entered a rather crowded park her cousins led her towards a park bench where someone who looked about their age was sitting. While her cousins chose to sit next to them she decided to stay standing in case she had to make a quick getaway from whatever happened, if something did happen. _

_After that was an enormous blur of names, faces and when they finally got home all she could remember was her Auntie Anita holding her hair back while she vomited and hearing her Uncle Roger cursing up a storm in the living room._

"-ville, Miss Deville are you still with us?", Cruella looked up and say her teacher glancing at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Yes sir", she couldn't believe she'd spaced out again. She felt someone nudge her shoulder lightly, turning around she saw her best friend Ursula with a concerned look on her face. Cruella waved her off and turned towards the front of the class, hopefully she hadn't missed much.

Cypress

Cypress was a nervous wreck walking into school. His hands were shaking and he felt like everyone was watching him, God he hated that, he hated the feeling of people watching him. His uncles told him not to worry about it but he wasn't sure he should be following their advice especially his theios who was as nervous as a mouse and was ready to panic at a moment's notice. He tried keeping his cool but it wasn't working out well, everyone kept bumping into him, he'd dropped his things at least a dozen

times and tripped on the stairs five times.

He hoped he'd make it to lunch or at least see any of his friends, he hadn't seen them at all this summer because of a family trip to Athens. He couldn't believe how long it'd been since he talked to Taka and Cru, it was ridiculous, he was always the one keeping in touch and making sure everyone is alright. It was kinda hard keeping track of homework, friends and family- speak of the devil here he comes, "Uncle Cypress! Hey what's up?", Cypress could hear people covering up laughs and snickering to their friends, as his nephew Al ran up to him with a smile on his face, Cypress gave a weak smile while Al crushed him in a bear hug.

"It's a small world after all huh?" , the kid let out a little snort, "you're so funny Cy", "yeah yeah can you tell me why you're here Al, aren't you supposed to be at your school", since Al was a smart kid he went to a more advanced high school out of town so this little 'surprise' worried him. 'Cause no one visited Cypress at school unless something bad had happened or super awesome like when his grandmother got arrested for trying to drown him and Al in the bathtub while she was babysitting them. They couldn't get Al in the bathtub for a week and even Cypress insisted that he wash himself.

"oh Dad told me to tell you that we're going to the family reunion this weekend but he's picking me up early" , "why so early it's only Tuesday", the kid shrugged like usual, he never questioned his father or Big D as he like to be called. "Alright thanks you can go now", "oka-Oh! I forgot to tell you, Dad transferred me," his smile got a whole lot bigger; "I get to go to school with you now!"

Al left and for a long time Cypress was on autopilot up until lunch that is. Looking around he found his friends, a smile on his face as he rushed towards Cru for a real hug, gave Taka and Ursula a church hug and Ja'far their signature handshake. It felt good catching up with his friends and Cypress was sure that they had an awesome summer.

Taka

Taka wasn't sure which was worse, having his brother drop him off at school or having him bring him his lunch in the middle of 4th period. The latter wouldn't have seemed so bad if he hadn't screamed over the P.A. "IT'S YOUR FAVORITE MOM MADE IT SPECIAL!", and the small conversation between him and the secretary, "no ma'am I was just saying- well he likes it- no he's not too old for crazy straws!". As he walked into the office there was his older brother, well Mason was adopted when his parents thought that they couldn't have any kids but the a few years later Taka showed up, but that was besides the point.

When people looked at them they didn't see brothers, they saw a tall, good-looking redhead, perfect kid next to a scrawny black kid who had a scarred up face and listened to metal and rock. It was a game of spot the difference when people looked at their family and Taka was always the difference. His parent were both model like in the way they walked, talked and even taking out the trash, they made everything seem like art. It seemed like Mason was the perfect match for them, he was a little sunspot in his parents' lives while he was a disappointment. And they always insisted on spending time together, especially since the accident, it felt like they didn't trust him o his own, mainly Mason.

_His parents were out on business, and Mason was out with his friends playing in the street which left Taka in the house by himself. He'd been hungry and asked Mason to 'please" make him a sandwich but his friends had shooed him off. Now being the smart kid he was he remembered that his parents left him and his brother enough money to go walk to the diner and get a couple cheeseburgers. _

_He remembered dragging his wagon up onto the sidewalk, smiling cause he'd gotten them food while his parent were away. His smile got even bigger when Mr. Borna the weird old man from down the street asked what he was doing, "I'm a big boy mister Borna"_

"_Aren't cha now, why don't you give me som a dat dere food huh", Taka started to frown a little, why would he give away his food. He shook his head and started to back away, looking for Mason, he was scared, why was Mister Borna looking at him that way. What was that in his hand? His eyes widened as whatever Mister Borna's hand rushed towards his face. He shrieked so loud the entire neighborhood could hear. When he looked around his daddy was getting out of the car while Mason caught as he fell, his face hurt and he wanted to cry he started to ask Mason, "did I do something wrong? I'm a big boy Mason I'm a big boy now" _

Thinking about it started to piss him off cause since then everyone treated him like he was a goddamn china doll, or looked at him funny when they learned who his big brother was.

Ja'far

He smiled as he entered the cafeteria, and started looking around for his new friends, well his new friend was mostly Cypress, but those were minor details. Hearing Cypress' laugh Ja'far perked up and jogged towards him and the group of people surrounding him as well. "Hello Cypress who are your friends", that was when the group finally noticed him and all of them looked to Cypress for the answer. Ja'far hoped he wasn't intruding on anything and said as much, "oh no you fine dude here let me introduce you to everyone"

"This is Ursula" , Ja'far took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Very nice to meet you miss", Ursula giggled a smile on her face, "thank you bello"

"This is Cru", and Ja'far again kissed her knuckles which the was the gentlemanly thing to do, though he did hold her hand longer than usual to smile at her and whisper something in his mother tongue, nly because she was adorable when she blushed.

"Uhh okay and this is Taka", Ja'far froze in place, who was this? He was absolutely radiant, his posture, his 'you're lucky I'm even in your airspace' aura. It was intoxicating, and despite what he'd planned he picked up his camera from around his neck and snapped a shot of him then turned around and took a picture of everyone else to cover up his weird tendency. He was settling into the group well, especially with Cru and her love of dogs, he had two of his own, a Saluki named Selkie and a Dachshund named Franklin.

Then one of his heels fell out of his bag, and he felt his blood turn ice cold, he quickly picked up the shoe and looked at the questioning looks on his friend's faces. "My sister needed me to hold them during lunch, she um jogs on the track", he gave an awkward smile. It wasn't true but it wasn't necessarily a lie either, no his sister didn't wear heels but she did jog on the track everyday for lunch. He wasn't sure if they'd believed him but he'd think of something better later cause that one wasn't going to last long


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None the references and original characters belong to me

Cru's POV:

Meeting Ja'far was probably one of the greatest things to happen to her, along with finding a dealer nearby, he was like magic. All the things she never thought of doing, wearing dresses, and going natural with her makeup, all his ideas seemed perfect and they didn't seem as scary as before. She was so pale her parents thought she was albino until her hair started growing out and using makeup to darken her skin tone to help her feel normal, but now she felt like she had nothing to hide, from anybody. Plus he was just amazing at almost everything, and when she and the rest of the group met his sister they could see why.

He and his sister were identical twins, though she was born first, and almost everything they did they did together, especially when it came to sports. They were both ran track, they'd just gotten the school's track team at least 5 new medals these past few weeks, and they were both on the community swim team and probably more. It seemed as though if one of them was falling behind the other was there to pick them up and push them both to the finish line. They had each other's backs; they were always looking out for each other.

Cru wished she had a brother or sister like that, she was the third oldest of 7 with two more on the way and none of her siblings were like that. It was always every man for himself except when her father's girlfriend came around, then it was no man left behind, and with the other two gone that left Cru in charge. The other two, they'd left as soon as they could, one in college and the other getting married to some nice girl from the next town over. They never really called or visited anymore, but she couldn't blame them, but the least they could do was call to say hi not just to see if the family was coming to the wedding or to the audition.

Cru slowly exhaled the breath of smoke from her lips, and smiled at the blue sky, at how blue it was, and the birds seemed to speak to her, "Cru, Cru!" A giggle went past her lips. God, this stuff was great, she felt so calm, yet there was something off about everything nowadays, she felt like something was watching her but when she turned around nothing was ever there. The calm look on her face turned into a frown when she heard the chuckling of someone next to her, "Well, look at you miss Cru"

She whipped around and saw Taka's godfather Ryker, with a knowing smile on his face and a cigarette in his hand. Her eyes widened while she choked on the smoke her eyes watering, trying to sputter out an excuse, "oh *cough*M-Mr. Ryker I-*cough*I didn't know-", and he laughed, showing all of his teeth, his golden canines showing. "You should see ya face!" but when he saw the frightened look in her eye, he stopped and took on a serious face.

"Ya daddy know you smokin' that reefer?"

"…."

"mmhmm I thought so" and before Cru could even plead he said "don't worry baby girl I ain't gon tell nobody but I want you to be careful, dey some dangerous stuff out dere"

She nodded and uttered and small "thank you' while he laid back and took a drag from his cigarette, leaning his head back as he exhaled into the sky. They sat that way for a long time, Cru trying to recovery from her high and getting her thoughts together while and Ryker smoking his cigarette until he finished and started a new one. When it started getting dark Cru got up to head to school and while she left she heard Ryker shout out "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YA" and laughed.

Al

Waking up to his alarm Al laid in bed for a second after turning it off, trying to calm himself down, trying to convince himself that it was all a dream, it wasn't real. He pushed himself up and rubbed his face a couple times before heading off to the bathroom to take a hot shower, as he opened his door to see a guy walking out of his sister's room shirtless. He stopped like a deer in headlights and stared at Al as he passed him by towards the bathroom; he called out behind him "use the backdoor then circle to the front, the 'Beware of Dog' sign isn't for show" and slammed the door behind him.

Getting out of the shower felt great and as he dried his hair on the way to the kitchen he bumped into his other uncle E who was eating the leftover fish for breakfast. "hey E" , through a mouthful of food and without looking up he replied "mornin' Al" but when his aunt Hailey came in she yelled, breaking the silence and startling both Al and E, "FOR CHRISTS SAKE WOULD IT KILL YOU TWO TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" both smirked and from somewhere else in the house, "SHUT UP!".

Huffing Hailey shoved him out the way, making him laugh some more, knowing how much he pissed her off by just being there. Hailey thought of him as bastard spawn, because his mom wasn't approved by the family and was a bit country, race wasn't a problem for his family but attitude and the way she acted seemed to matter a whole lot. He still saw his mother, but not as much as he wanted, ever since his grandmother tried to drown him and Cy in the bath his mother steered clear of pretty much everyone unless it was necessary.

While he ate his breakfast, he checked his bag one more time before he headed off to school, and had to rush to the bus stop so he wouldn't miss the bus and be late to his new school. The bus didn't drop him off close enough, so he had to walk an extra mile to get there which was fine with him since his dad thought that he needed the social experience and sent him to the public school after his early graduation. Just as the bus pulled up he was at his stop, sure he was the last in line he'd made it and that was what counted, once he got on the bus he looked for a seat but everyone looked at him funny.

There were a couple more seats but everyone looked pretty hostile, but not as hostile as his aunt Hailey who'd tried to slash his face, left him alone on the street 20 miles away from the house, and lost him in the store purposefully multiple times. Every time he came back she had a look that could make your soul try and escape but after he hit six he adapted and met her head on. Smiling slightly he thought to himself _'piece of cake' _and chose a girl who looked like she could care less as to who anyone was much less than him. He plopped down in the seat, gave her an acknowledging nod, and listened to his music while he daydreamed.

Taka 

He woke up like he normally does, with his alarm blaring in his ear and his cover off his bed, yet something was wrong or at least off. Usually when he woke up his brother was standing over him with a bucket of water ready to go but it was quieter, and there wasn't any bucket, and his brother was snoring up a storm from across the room. A smile crept up on him as he started to snicker at Mason who was always on time, never late, and extremely early, but now here he was his body twisted like a goddamn pretzel and his hair a mess. Taking what he could get, Taka grabbed the bucket from the broom closet and a megaphone. Then he leaning in extra close to what he hoped was his ear he shouted at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY YOU'RE LATE" and laughed his ass off for a few seconds as Mason sat straight up, then it died down as he realized the huge knife in his hand.

Mason was paler than usual, almost like death, there was fear in his eyes, and he was chanting something under his breath. He had a grip on the space over his heart, like he had some trouble breathing , and when he finally turned to Taka, he fell back to sleep as if nothing had even happened. Now a part of Taka wanted to go run to his parents and tell them about what just happened and another part of him was scared out of his mind and for his brother, he wanted to hug his brother but then again he couldn't. He hadn't hugged anyone in a while, he didn't like to be touched, and he felt like he would make it worse, he didn't trust himself to try and make his brother feel better. He made up an excuse for himself, like it wasn't his business about what his brother was going through, he'd tell him when the time was right.

But all that did was make him feel like a sack of shit. His brother was having mini-heart attacks or whatever and he couldn't do anything about it. He was scared for his brother now, or at the least worried, Mason was usually cool headed, he knew just about everything. He was the most stable guy anyone could meet, here he was his breath even now, but the worry, and something that looked like pain was still on his face, like he wasn't there.

Sitting back down on his bed Taka put his head in his hands and pulled himself together. He had to be careful next time, learn to deal, and things would go back to normal. Hopefully.

Ja'far

Walking with his sister to school was always a weird time of day for him. The way the early sunrise light hit her made it seem like she was a goddess, something beautiful and graceful, like she was above anything and everything at the same time. Of course that didn't match her personality one bit; she was a humble and meek as a church mouse, except when it came to sports. That was when a whole new side of her came out to play, predatory, ready to strike kind of like the cobras that she would draw in her sketchbook. It wasn't like he wasn't like that, he had a mean streak as well but it went into his passion, drag. It was what he lived for, the hair, the dresses, the shoes, and most importantly the guys, their eyes filled with everything from lust to longing. When he performed he wanted his audience to feel something on a personal level, wanted to reach a hand out have a connection, and hopefully one day find love.

He worked at a bar downtown and went to races every once in a while, he'd been banned from several because of fights that weren't his fault, (that bitch Shandra had it coming, she took her makeup without asking and talked shit about his hair). No one knew except his sister and parents, they were both open to anything, and he liked it that way, if anyone at school found out he was done for just like his last school and he didn't think he could take another round of that.

All his friends left him, his coaches thought it was best if "he take a break" and everyone threw what they could, stuck gum in his hair, stuffed dirty panties in his locker and they went after his sister Yasmine too. That was when he fought the football team and the basketball team on the same day, and luckily his sister was so nice, he'd almost beat the football captain's face all the way to hell and the part of the basketball team was collateral damage since he thought the basketball captain was cute.

Now they both had a fresh start, and new friends which was the best part, who were like the coolest people he knew, and that was all he wanted. Having people who wanted to be around him was better than almost anything, especially when Yasmine was with him. Without her he was only half a person, not comfortable in his own skin, she made him feel like he could do anything that's why they did basically everything together.

He knew she felt the same way because they'd been like that since they were kids, one without the other, there but together they were unstoppable, except when she was invited to sleep-over's, he could feel it in his gut when something was wrong. Late at night when she was sleeping over someone's house he felt it and snuck downstairs to call her and see what was wrong, in the end they talked all night with his parents finding him on the couch asleep.

Now on the weekends they would camp out in the living and watch movies till they conked out, pillows and blankets everywhere and now they had friends to invite too. He was excited about the new set he was going to do Friday night; he had a new dress, wig, and everything. The shoes were to die for, since he almost fought this woman for them but her kids were there so he just told her off for trying to buy such a high stiletto with a few choice words in-between. He had added new songs so his regiment and he was sure that the people would love it, thinking about it put a smile on his face. That and the mystery guy he'd met last weekend and he touched the note he received from him telling him, _"See you soon"_


End file.
